


Flower shop/Tattoo shop

by PaoshiroHozomi



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoshiroHozomi/pseuds/PaoshiroHozomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Flower shop-tattoo shop au. Imagine your OTP (Solangelo), which one would obviously run a flower shop (Will) and which one would run a tattoo shop (Nico). Then reverse the roles.</p><p>Or in which, Jason visits Nico, finds him in a workplace setting he never imagined, meets his possible boyfriend, and falls in love with a beautiful girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower shop/Tattoo shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not from America or even migrate there, so forgive me if I get some New York-y stuff wrong

When Jason was mailed a plane ticket to visit Nico at New York, he was all for it. It's been a while since he's seen the younger man. He decided upon himself that he was Nico's self-proclaimed older brother, being the first to learn of the Italian's orientation after his sister's death and helping him move on from his first crush, a High school friend named Percy who was now engaged to his long time girlfriend, Annabeth. Considering that, Nico mentions of a guy who was currently wooing him.

Nico was old fashioned, and liked the traditional courtship before going head on to the relationship.

Anyway, knowing that, Jason had to see this guy for himself and if he didn't approve... Well, the consequences would be severe.

First comment of Jason about the experience of going to New York? He didn't expect a beautiful girl to be picking him up. Jason could only stare. The thing about this girl who was currently approaching him, she was beautiful, no denying that. But it's like she was trying to hide the fact. Like, her beauty was an explosion that she was trying to contain.

Damn, Jason thought. I sound like a school girl gushing One direction.

"Uh, hello." The girl greeted meekly. "You must be Jason. I'm Piper McLean."

Jason snapped out of his trance. "Uh, oh, how do you do?"

"I work for Nico, he wanted to come get you himself but-" she shrugged. "clients ask for his hands-on work personally. So he couldn't get out of it."

Jason wanted to ask her what kind of work Nico deals in, but decided to save it and ask Nico himself. It was hard enough getting into a in depth conversation with the boy. If anything, it's a better ice breaker than 'How's the weather'

"It's fine," Jason said. "so, how do we get there?"

Piper smiled, and it seemed somehow playful. "Well, the easy way would be to hail a cab. But I'll tell you right now, the traffic from the airport to the shop is terrible. We'll be lucky to get there by dinner if we even manage to hail one. It's difficult to hail a cab with many competitors so~" she sang-song. "I propose a shortcut."

"Go on," Jason smiled although with a raised brow.

"Well, we'll have to pass through some alleyways real quick, I'm glad to see you didn't overpack. And we'll manage to get into a subway. Once we get to our station in about fifteen minutes, give or take, it's only a block away till we make it to the shop."

Jason thought of that, hearing the way people talk about New York being a dangerous place so he can only imagine the alleyways. But if a beautiful girl look excited about the prospect, how bad can it be?  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Real bad. Totally bad. They almost got mugged at least two times, and Jason was so glad Piper seemed to have a handle on this, even had an equipped swiss army knife to back her up.

"You-" Jason breathed, as they managed to land two seats at the train. "-are a dangerous girl."

Piper chuckled. "So I've been told."

A few minutes later, they were walking towards the shop. Jason scrutinized. From afar, he thought the exterior had its trademark flower shop feel to it. But when they were nearing the shop, there was a foyer leading to another room that seemed to be leading to a darker area, with complex art with black linings and patterns adorning the walls for the wallpaper.

"Bet Nico's working there," Jason mused to himself.

An odd look passed Piper's features, and it also looked playful. "How much?"

Jason blinked. "Huh?"

"How about five bucks?"

Jason looked chagrined, it was mostly a passing comment. Then, he heard a familiar yet slightly different voice. 

"Jason, you made it."

Jason turned, seeing Nico approaching him, a white smock covering him. Beneathe it was his trademark black shirt, probably with a skull imprinted on it, and tight jeans. Jason noticed some tattoos adorning his arm, and he already had an inkling to what Nico does. But more for that later.

"NICO!" Jason walked towards him, arms spread out before hesitating. "Right... No touching..."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You big dope, we haven't seen each other in years, so I guess once won't be too bad." he opened his arms and waited.

Jason was taken aback a bit, Nico was never this open or loose before crushing Nico in a bear hug. "It's good to see you Nico!" he ruffled the italian's hair, much to his annoyance. "so where is this guy you keep telling me about in your emails?"

Before he could respond, a voice called out. "Sunshine, you left a bunch of orders in my station."

"I told you to stop calling me that, Solace." Nico pulled away from Jason. While he scowled, there was a hint of fondness in his voice.

The next thing Jason knew, another young man, taller than Nico but an inch shorter than he was, walk in the room. He was wiping black ink off his hands. The young man dropped some papers to a side table where flowers were settled in vases. Jason already deduced that one part of the shop did flower arrangements, and he guessed the young man had the job description, because after dropping the papers, he took an empty vase and walked towards Nico.

"Oh, hi there. You must be Jason," he balanced the vase with one arm and held out his had. "I'm Will Solace, nice to meet you Jason." he smiled.

Jason nodded, returning the smile. "Likewise."

"Now, I hate to ruin this, but seriously Neeks, you've gotta stop leaving your flower orders at my work station when we cuddle." Will scolded. "You're going to get the petals smudge with the tattoo ink when I use my tools."

Nico waved a careless hand.

Will narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to use anesthetic on you, and whn you wake up, you'll be having a daisy on your forehead. BRIGHT YELLOW."

Nico's eyes widened in horror.

"Now, get the rest of those order forms. Artist's orders."

Nico scowled, before making his way to the other much darker room.

It took a while for Jason to process that. "Wait.... What?"

Piper giggled, and Jason remembered she was there. "Guess you owe me five bucks.

[TBC]


End file.
